Derretirte
by Cacell
Summary: Draco no debió haber roto con Harry. Realmente no debió. [HPDM Slash!] HUMOR. Cuidado con el Fluff. Traducción. OneShot.


**Derretirte**

**- Por SuishouTenshi**

**Summary: Draco no debió haber roto con Harry. Realmente no debió. Fluff irremediable.**

Los Slytherin son descarriados,  
Los Slytherin tienen encantos,  
Los Slytherin son cordiales,  
Los Slytherin gustan de cultivar la tierra…

No estoy diciendo nada con sentido¿verdad? No me mires así. ¡No me juzgues¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme? No estoy loco, te lo digo¡no lo estoy!

Francamente, la gente de estos días. Algunas veces sólo quiero empujar algún corazón de dragón púrpura en la garganta de alguien, volcarles una taza de agua salada por la nariz, y golpearlos en la cabeza con¿cómo lo llaman los muggles? Ah, sí, un martillo.

¡DE ACUERDO¡¡¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE¡¡¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!!!

Mira, no es mi culpa que mi generalmente maravilloso pelo se esté parando tanto que podría fácilmente hacerme una cresta con él. Tampoco es mi culpa haberme comido mis uñas de manicura tanto que mis dedos han estado sangrando desde Transformaciones. Y por último, _no_ –nota el énfasis en el "no"- mi culpa que Blaise esté tirado boca abajo en caca de Demiguise **(1)**.

... Bueno, está bien, tal vez _fui_ yo quien accidentalmente lo tiró por encima de la cerca. Pero honestamente, la clase de Hagrid es lo bastante aburrida sin que él tenga que perseguir a una bestia que sintió que sería divertido volverse invisible en medio de una demostración. Así que ahora nuestra clase es forzada a sentarse aquí afuera, en el suelo húmedo, mientras nuestro _brillante_ (inserte aquí tres cucharitas de sarcasmo) profesor corre al Bosque Prohibido en busca de un animal _invisible._

Y si eso no es suficiente¡¡¡estamos compartiendo la maldita clase con Gryffindors!!! Vamos, dilo conmigo… ¡¡¡GRYFFINDORS!!! No, no fue con suficiente repugnancia, dilo de nuevo. ¡¡¡GRYFFINDORS!!!

Bien, aplaudo ante tu desempeño.

No debí haber dejado las mazmorras hoy. Realmente no debí…

Mírenlo¡es repugnante¡Dame un balde, necesito vomitar! Y sí, tienes mi permiso de arrojar mi vómito encima de la cabeza de Blaise. Pero en serio¡el atrevimiento de ese _Potter_! Sólo han pasado dos días y medio, _dos días y medio, _y ya está en la cacería, acechando a una inocente chica. Ugh, simplemente desagradable.

Oh¡pobre Lavender Brown! Mira a esa ingenua, virginal belleza. Mira cómo su blusa rosa apenas cubre su cadera¡mira cómo su fantástica complexión está acentuada por el uso de lápiz labial carmesí y sombra azul eléctrico en los ojos¡Es la abreviatura de inocencia! La pobre no sabe lo que está pasando en la cabeza de Potter. ¡Oh, Merlín¿No ves cómo ese demonio le sonríe¡Ese bastardo coquetón¡Ese toque no es inocente de ningún modo!

Saca tu mano, Brown¡sácala¿No puedes entender que sólo hay una cosa en la mente de Potter? En el momento que tu piel toca la de él, se abalanzará sobre ti. No sólo salta; se _abalanza_¡como un león! Confía en mí en esto, lo he visto pasar muchas, muchas veces.

Primero te sujetará contra una superficie plana –preferiblemente una mesa o una pared- y empezará un intenso besuqueo. Mordisqueando, chupando, aspirando… no hay nada en lo que no sea bueno. Te recordará que le perteneces a él, que cada centímetro de ti es suyo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para alejarlo, porque sabes que tú también lo deseas, tal vez incluso más que él.

De los labios, se moverá a las orejas. Esa maravillosa lengua rosada hará su camino por tu mejilla, hasta llegar a tu cuello desnudo. Luego morderá el punto de tu pulso como algún vampiro muriéndose de hambre por su pareja. Gemirás y te arquearás contra él, como si tu cuerpo estuviera atraído al suyo por alguna fuerza invisible. Y eso no se aleja de la verdad.

Agonizarás por su calidez, porque mientras que tu cuello palpita con placer, todo lo demás está frío. Se lo dices, y él obedecerá. Dedos callosos encontrarán su camino por ti, engullendo cada parte de tu piel. Tu túnica sigue en tu cuerpo, y él la saca lenta, atormentadoramente. Se toma su tiempo, y la necesidad se hará tan fuerte que querrás llorar.

Chupa sin piedad cada parte de tu piel, sin dejar ni un área sin tocar. De algún modo terminarás en el piso (si no estás ya allí) y te darás cuenta de que estás desnudo pero él sigue vestido. Expresas tu protesta, porque quieres verlo urgentemente, porque él es la siguiente cosa comparada al helado en un caluroso día de verano.

Se queja. Los mismos dedos que te embriagaron antes ahora están tirando de una corbata con rayas doradas. Trabajan lentamente en los botones transparentes mientras tú estás debajo de él, preguntándote si te castigará si haces pedacitos su camisa en tu estado de urgencia.

Finalmente está tan desnudo como tú, y desfalleces ante la mera visión de su cuerpo, sin importar cuán indigno sea para ti desfallecer. Te mirará amorosamente, y entonces recostará su peso de modo que su pecho descubierto toque el tuyo, y te das cuenta de cómo demonios encajan juntos. Te besa de nuevo, gentilmente esta vez, y piensas que estás en el cielo.

El suelo ya no se siente frío después de sus cuidados. Te sientes muy bien, y quieres satisfacerlo también. Así que le dices que se apoye en su espalda, y trepas sobre tu presa.

Lo tomarás, ignorando el dolor en la parte de atrás de tu garganta. Lo sentirás temblar debajo de ti, y sentirás sus manos tomando tu pelo como un salvavidas.

Gime y encuentras la satisfacción de saber cuánto puedes satisfacerlo. Haces todo lo que puedes para obtener más gemidos de él, y cada vez que tiras hacia atrás, te da un gemido como recompensa.

Pararás justo antes de que llegue a su punto límite, y lo mirarás a los ojos y le dirás cuánto lo necesitas dentro de ti. Te mirará intensamente, y te besará protectivamente, como si una mera respuesta verbal fuera suficiente para romperte. Y entiendes que se preocupa por ti, y cree que eres delicado y quiere protegerte por y para siempre.

Y tú piensas que la vida no puede ponerse mejor de lo que es.

No te preparará, porque tú quieres tanto el dolor como el placer de todo eso. Entra, y tú gritas, murmurando alguna tontería de amarlo, pero él no dice nada.

Te besa debajo de tu oreja, mordisquea tu cuello, sale y arremete de nuevo. Tú ves estrellas ante tus ojos y te preguntas si el placer puede durar para siempre. Lo llamas por su nombre y él responde con otra embestida, y sabes que ninguno de los dos puede aguantar mucho más.

Tus ojos se humedecen y ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de preguntarte cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste. Te susurra al oído cuánto se preocupa por ti y tú no puedes responder porque la única palabra que llega a tus labios es su nombre.

Un gemido, un estremecimiento, un grito después, y colapsa encima de ti y sientes que tus miembros tiemblan. Descansan en un abrazo por las horas siguientes, y no sueñan con nada más que los toques del otro y susurros de amor.

Y crees que la vida es perfecta.

No lo toques, Brown. Te doy mi palabra como Malfoy de que Harry Potter es un elemento peligroso. No te enamores de sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su cuerpo maravilloso, porque no puedes tenerlo. Simplemente no puedes.

No puedes.

Blaise finalmente sale de la caca de Demiguise, y maldice incesantemente en mi cara. Repito, NO ERA MI CULPA… completamente.

¿Cómo podría _no_ tirarlo al excremento cuando no paraba de babear sobre el culo de Potter? Simplemente no pude reprimir mis maños cuando Blaise se relamió los labios con apreciación.

Blaise me apunta rudamente un dedo índice mientras Pansy le lava la cara con un _fregotego_. Ja, ahora tiene burbujas de jabón por todos lados. No es una imagen muy amenazante, debo decir.

.- ¡Maldición, Draco¿Qué demonios? Sé que no te gusta Potter, pero no tenías que empujarme en… ¡_eso_, sólo por mencionarlo! –Nop, todavía no era muy amenazante.

Rodé los ojos.- Es tu culpa, Blaise, por babear por alguien como _él._ ¿No tienes gusto?

.- Bueno, ahora tengo mucho¡gracias a ti! –Apunta a la pila de excremento de nuevo. Joder¿alguna vez lo dejará pasar?-. Y sólo estaba diciendo que Potter se limpió bastante bien durante el fin de semana¿qué tiene de malo? –Hace un gesto hacia el Chico Maravilla, quien se sienta apenas a quince metros de distancia.

Cruzo mis brazos y trato de no fruncir la nariz-. No sé quién es más feo, Potty o la comadreja. No puedo tener personas sin gusto a mi alrededor. Necesitabas que te enseñaran una lección. Yo te di una. Deberías agradecerme –digo arrogantemente.

¡¡Agáchate, pequeño Slytherin, y reconoce a tu amo!!

Blaise balbucea. Honestamente, el tipo me ha conocido por años; uno pensaría que él entendería mi personalidad para ahora.

Pansy, de todos modos, elige ese momento de silencio para hablar.

.- Estás siendo dramático de nuevo, Draco Darling **(2)**. –Le diría que se callara, pero uno de mis nombres realmente es "Darling". He oído numerosas versiones de la historia en la cual mi padre trata de convencer a mi madre de no llamarme así, pero la maldita mujer no se echaría atrás, y ahora estoy pegado a él. Grr, digo¡¡grr!!

.- Draco¿me estás escuchando? –Pansy hace sonar dos dedos frente a mí.

.- Sí, Pansy. -¿Por qué tengo que sonar tan patético frente a Pansy? Oh, claro, ella es mi tía dos veces removida. Larga historia, no preguntes. Estúpida endogamia…

.- Tengo que darle la razón a Blaise. No sé qué le pasó exactamente a Potter durante el fin de semana, pero según Melissa de Ravenclaw, una chica de segundo año de su casa dijo que vio a Potter en Moda Fina alrededor de la una el sábado¡y no salió hasta las cinco! Y ahora¡mírenlo! –La lengua de Pansy hace una aparición. Hago una mueca-. ¡Podría _comérmelo_!

Imagen perturbante, realmente.

Miro en la dirección de Potter por la... septuagésima, no, septuagésima tercera vez desde el desayuno. Hago una mueca y aparto la vista. No necesito que Pansy o Blaise me recuerden cuán delicioso es Harry. Potter¡quise decir Potter¡Y no es delicioso¿Quién dijo que es delicioso¡Yo no¿_Tú_ Dijiste que es delicioso? Porque yo ciertamente nunca dije que él era… ah, déjalo.

Bien¿estás contento ahora? Creo que Potter es el pedazo de carne más sabroso sobre la tierra (incluso mejor que el pollo). Deja de mirarme así¿está bien? Realmente me estás sacando de quicio.

Sí, deseo a Potter. Lo deseo tanto que puedo sólo mirarlo y tener un orgasmo…

¡¡¡No soy un pervertido, en serio!!!

¿Cómo puede _alguien_ resistírsele? No es posible, yo te lo digo, simplemente no lo es. Y tomen mi palabra en esto, fan-girls rabiosas (y fan-boys también, sí, sé sus secretos), hoy Harry se ve más delicioso de lo común.

Vamos, babeen conmigo.

Ajustados, finos, pantalones de vestir negros envueltos cuidadosa y sensualmente alrededor de esas piernas musculosas que yo tuve el placer de lamer muchas veces antes. Un sweater color verde oscuro se enrosca como una serpiente descarriada en su pecho y los músculos de sus pectorales. Una gargantilla blanca cubre ligeramente su cuello. El cuello en V es bajo, y muestra la profunda base de su cuello, y hace que desees chupar ese punto mil veces. Sus bíceps se endurecen cada vez que se mueve. Manos descaradas alejan mechones de sedoso pelo negro y me recuerda todas las veces que yo me aferré a ellos mientras él bajaba por mí. La famosa cicatriz de rayo marca su, sin ella, intacta frente, una marca que enfatiza su virilidad. Y finalmente, esos ojos que todavía se están escondiendo detrás de marcos redondos, el mismo par de ojos que me han mirado en fogosos momentos de pasión.

Harry Potter está lejos de ser un muggle, ni siquiera es un mago. Es un dios. Y solía ser todo mío.

Golpéame en la cabeza y llámame estúpido. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué terminé con él?

Fue bastante simple, en realidad, cómo empezó nuestra pelea. Verás, habíamos estado encontrándonos en secreto desde que empezó nuestro séptimo año. Es bastante tiempo considerando que ahora es Abril. No le dijimos a nadie, naturalmente, pero aparentemente, esas reuniones ya no eran suficiente para él.

El viernes pasado (¡hace sólo _dos días y medio_!), esperé en la abandonada Sala de los Menesteres como era usual mientras Harry estaba en práctica de Quidditch. Estaba jugueteando con la habitación, decorándola con los más raros objetos sexuales que existen. Alrededor de las siete y media, la puerta se abrió, y un Harry Potter húmedo entró.

Cómo puedes imaginarte bien, era difícil aguantarme en ese punto. Así que naturalmente, me abalancé (sí, yo también me abalanzo) sobre él. Todavía recuerdo cómo olía esa noche: jabón fresco, del tipo muggle.

Después de un poco de besuqueo, me alejó, y supe que algo estaba mal ya que generalmente tomaba el control en ese punto. En un parpadeo, todas las decoraciones en las que tanto había trabajado desaparecieron y el cuarto se redujo a una clase común. El cuatro-ojos me sentó, tomó mis manos, me miró a los ojos, me dio un suave beso, y dijo-. Creo que deberíamos dejar que la gente lo sepa.

Me espanté. ¿Tú no te espantarías? Quiero decir, vamos¡usa la cabeza! Él es un Potter –y no sólo cualquier Potter, él es _el _Potter, y yo soy un Malfoy –y no sólo cualquier Malfoy, sino el Malfoy cuyo padre se ha unido al Sr. Malo, quien, para ponerlo de algún modo, quiere a Harry muerto.

Él es bueno, yo soy malo. Él es luz, yo soy oscuridad. Él es inocente, yo soy corrupto. Él es fuerte, yo soy débil. Él es fuego, yo soy hielo… y la lista es interminable.

Y¿hola? Si no lo has notado¡ambos somos _chicos_! Harry puede lograr la primera plana sólo por atrapar un resfrío¿cómo crees que podría reaccionar el mundo si descubrieran esto? Rumores, críticas, padres escandalizados, _más_ fan-girls rabiosas (y fan-boys)… ¡sería toda una nueva mierda de problemas!

No puedo soportarlo. Realmente no puedo.

Pareció dolido cuando le dije eso, como un pequeño gnomo que acaba de ser arrojado al otro lado de Escocia –pero mucho más lindo-. ¿Por qué? –me preguntó, y honestamente no pude darle una respuesta decente.

Así que cambié al modo Draco-Bastardo™ y respondí-. ¿Qué crees, Potter? No hay razón para hacer eso¿no es así? No es como si fuéramos a casarnos.

Ouch. Sí, sé que eso le dolió. Y sí, puedo admitir un error, no importa lo que ustedes piensen. Hizo su dolor evidente de inmediato y me empujó. Me miró acusadoramente. Grité comentarios burlescos que apuntaron directamente a sus puntos débiles. Gritamos. Empujó. Nos golpeamos. Y Harry se fue corriendo.

No podía dejar que se alejara corriendo de mí, por supuesto. _Nadie_ corre de Draco Darling Darsidius Daniel Damon Malfoy (ni una palabra… ni una palabra). Así que lo perseguí, al menos sólo para darle mis últimas palabras. Lo atrapé fácilmente, ya que estaba tropezando como un idiota, lo empujé contra la pared y susurré-. No seas un debilucho sentimental, Potter. Ambos supimos desde el principio que esto no iría más lejos. ¡No arruines esto por tus malditas creencias Hufflepuff!

Apuesto a que no pueden adivinar lo que hizo. Vamos, adivinen, vamos, diviértanme.

Ja, no pueden adivinar¿no es así?

Me _besó_. El bastardo me tomó por el cuello y me empujó a sus labios.

Oh, Merlín¡sus labios! Créeme, no has vivido hasta que has probado los labios de Harry Potter. Fue un gesto muy suave también, apenas un toque de la piel. No hubo lengua, ni saliva, ni dientes; sólo una caricia tan gentil y fresca como la brisa de verano.

No lo expresó, pero supe que me amaba.

No lo dije, pero yo lo amaba también.

.- Sal conmigo, Draco.

Susurró mi nombre contra mis labios, y casi cedí… casi…

.- Jódete, Potter –Me alejé –aunque me mataba hacerlo, y corrí antes de tener la chance de ver mi reflejo en los ojos de Harry.

Me encerré en mi cuarto todo el fin de semana y me negué a salir. Ahora, dos días después, me vi forzado a ver a Harry debido al colegio. Esperé que estuviera deprimido, o al menos enojado. Pero en vez de eso, está vestido de cabeza a pies con un jodido modelo de moda y está coqueteando con cualquier cosa que se mueva sobre dos piernas. Y yo, bueno… no estoy exactamente en mi mejor forma.

Parvati Patil ríe estúpidamente y dobla su brazo alrededor del de Harry. Y repentinamente siento que finalmente puedo hacer la maldición asesina.

La maldita chica también está siendo mirada por varios otros admiradores de Potter. En un movimiento inesperado, acerca su cuerpo y hace un puchero.

.- Harry –ronronea sonoramente-. Tengo frío...

¡Oh, qué montón de mierda! Estamos en el maldito Abril. El sol está brillando. ¡Las olas de calor llegaron incluso temprano este año! Pero oh no¡el Sr. Correctito Gryffindor se le acerca y la envuelve con un _brazo_!

¡Qué carajo estás haciendo, imbécil! Eres mío¿me oyes¡Mío!

¡El atrevimiento de esa niña! Y si eso no era suficiente, ahora está descansando su cabeza en su hombro y preguntándole bastante alto-. Harry¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el próximo sábado?

Ruedo mis ojos. Niña estúpida, como si Harry fuera a ir por alguien como ella. Esa pequeña puta, qué se cree que...

.- ¿Esto responderá a tu pregunta? –La voz de Harry de repente penetra mi perorata interna. Enfoco a los dos, y finalmente veo en rojo mientras Harry se _inclina_ y le da un _besito_ en los labios.

Las otras chicas se quejan decepcionadas.

Repentinamente siento la necesidad de lastimar a alguien, a cualquiera. Así que golpeo a Blaise en el rostro. (No me mires así a menos que quieras que te golpee a ti también.)

La maldición de Blaise y el chillido de Pansy atrajeron la atención de todos, incluso la de Harry. El bastardo tiene el atrevimiento de mirarme a los ojos y… ¡sonríe!

Oh ho, así que quiere jugar. Bueno¿adivina qué, _Potter_? Yo también puedo jugar.

Me aferro de la mano de Pansy y la empujo hasta que su cuerpo esté pegado al mío. Hago que mis labios toquen los suyos, luchando contra la repulsión. Argh, _odio_ besar chicas, especialmente las que tienen cara de dogo.

Varios gritos de asombro suenan alrededor mío, y peleo contra una sonrisa triunfante.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente lo juzgo como seguro y me separo. Pansy ahora muestra una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro. Pfft, como si me importara.

Volteo mi cabeza para mirar a Harry... y está charlando con Parvati. ¡Charlando¡_Charlando_ como si no acabara de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a Pansy!

Él habla, Patil ríe estúpidamente. Él sonríe, Patil frota su nariz contra él. Él ríe, Patil lo besa en la mejilla, y yo corro hacia ellos como un buey furioso.

Lo siento, pero nunca fui demasiado bueno con mi carácter.

.- Mierda, jodido Harry Potter¿qué carajos te crees que estás haciendo con esa jodida _puta?_

Bien... eso seguro captó su atención.

Harry me mira con flamante odio en aquellos amorosos ojos. No me ha mirado así desde quinto año.

.- Jódete, Malfoy –susurra venenosamente como el hablador parsel que es.

.- No puedes decirme qué hacer, _Potter._

Harry está por replicar, pero Parvati interviene poco inteligentemente-. Vete, Malfoy –gimotea. ¿No odias a las chicas que gimotean?-. ¡Vete a besar a tu novia dogo!

.- Jódete, estúpida puta.

No, en serio, ya tuve suficiente. Tocó a mi Harry, besó a mi Harry, coqueteó con mi Harry, y eso significa sentencia de muerte inmediata. Los Malfoy no comparten. No oh, no hay forma. Si tuviera un galleon por cada hombre que mi padre maldijo por el bien de mi madre, podría comprar Las Tres Escobas ahora.

Bueno, mejor aún, haré esto...

Ignoro a Patil y al resto de la clase. Ellos ya no existen. Somos sólo yo y Harry, Harry y yo. ¿Y soy sólo yo o hay demasiado espacio entre nuestros labios?

Tomo su cabeza por los costados y fuerzo a nuestros labios a unirse. Muerdo, chupo y sacudo mi lengua adentro. Harry protesta fervientemente primero, pero pronto los dos días (¡y medio!) de falta de contacto prueban ser demasiada presión para nuestros líbidos.

Antes de que alguien saliera del primer impacto, Harry enrosca sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi parte superior y me aprieta contra él. Mi lengua, anhelando su sabor, busca a la suya inmediatamente. Mi cuerpo se estremece apreciando el placer. Siento que tiembla en mis brazos, y un gemido se escapa de mi garganta.

Necesito más. Necesito arrastrarlo a un lugar privado y hacérselo hasta que pierda el sentido. Necesito recordarle que me pertenece y yo le pertenezco a él. Necesito tenerlo en mis brazos y recordarme a mí mismo el contorno de su cuerpo. Lo necesito dentro de mí, y necesito devolverle el favor.

Pero antes de todo eso, tengo una sola cosa más que hacer.

Renuentemente retiro mi lengua, le doy un último besito y él gime ante la pérdida de contacto, y volteo mi cabeza ante la multitud de bocas abiertas.

Ey, la comadreja se desmayó. Genial.

.- Nadie toca a _mi_ Harry¿¡entendido!?

Algunos asienten torpemente, pero el resto sigue mirándonos. Ah, que se jodan, ellos no importan.

.- Bien –digo.

Harry me está mirando, totalmente aturdido. Se ve tan bien en ese sweater. Pero tendrá que irse si vamos a tener sexo caliente y tórrido.

.- Nos vamos¡y _nadie_ va a seguirnos! –aúllo, sin darle a nadie la oportunidad de responder, y arrastro a Harry hacia el castillo. A joder con la clase, Hagrid probablemente ni siquiera vaya a regresar pronto de todos modos.

La pequeña corrida a la Sala de los Menesteres es demasiado larga.

Usualmente no hago la parte del dominante, pero lo necesito tanto que no puedo evitarlo. Harry, de todos modos, nunca es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Me corresponde al beso igual de fuerte y usa su altura mayor para empujarme al colchón que aparece de la nada.

¡Qué conveniente!

Me besa por todos lados, y yo hago lo mismo. Llevo una mano bajo sus pantalones y sonrió mientras él balbucea y rueda los ojos.

.- Draco... –Harry le da a mi lengua una ligera mordida-. Nunca más termines conmigo.

Me congelo y finalmente me doy cuenta de que a pesar del estatus de héroe de Harry, su fachada de valentía es sólo eso, una fachada. Y yo de entre todas las personas debí haber sabido de sus inseguridades. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado las palabras que dije el viernes? Lo lastimé. Lastimé a mi Harry.

.- ¿Draco¿Estás llorando? –Harry levanta su peso con sus brazos y me mira a través de esos claros ojos esmeraldas, tan amorosamente, tan inocentemente. Estúpido Gryffindor, mis ojos sólo están nublados, eso es todo. Además¿no le importa mi rechazo descorazonado¿Cómo puede perdonar tan fácilmente?

.- Harry... –Levanto mi mano para acariciar su mejilla derecha. Él cierra los ojos y se recuesta en mi palma como un gatito. Podría jurar que está ronroneando-. Sobre lo del viernes…

.- No... –Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados-. Sé que estabas asustado. Sé que no lo dijiste en serio. –Se inclina para besarme-. ¿Sigues asustado, amor?

Asiento con la cabeza vacilantemente, apenas enterado de las lágrimas que se arremolinan alrededor de mis ojos. Pero eso no es suficiente, tengo que dejarlo salir, dejar salir todo.

.- Harry... te amo mucho. Pero no todos van a aceptarnos. Te quiero para siempre, pero...

.- ¿Pero qué? Dime, amor.

.- ¡Pero somos muy diferentes! –casi grito. No sé de dónde viene este coraje, pero necesito hacérselo saber-. Somos totalmente opuestos. Tú eres bueno, yo soy malo…

.- Entonces deja que mi bondad haga a un lado tu maldad...

.- Tú eres luz, yo soy oscuridad...

.- Entonces deja que mi luz te saque de tu oscuridad...

.- Tú eres inocente, yo soy corrupto...

.- Entonces corrómpeme también, si quieres...

.- Tú eres fuerte, yo soy débil…

.- Entonces confía en mí, yo te cargaré el resto del camino…

.- Tú eres fuego, yo soy hielo...

.- Entonces déjame derretirte...

Y así lo hago. Y así lo hace él. Y así pasamos el resto del día en el abrazo del otro.

Y la vida es perfecta.

**(1) **El Demiguise es el bicho de donde sacan el pelo para hacer las capas de Invisibilidad.

**(2) **Darling significa "querido". Técnicamente Pansy le está diciendo "Draco querido", pero realmente es un nombre de Draco así que no se queja.

**¡Nya!** Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews :D


End file.
